Another Addition
by PureKagome
Summary: For day 1 of InuKag week 2k16 (Growth) When he had been pulled back through the well from Kagome's world, he didn't want to believe it. After everything they had been though, they had managed to stay together. And then, she was gone. "How much further?" "Would'ya stop askin! I said 10 minutes, like 2 seconds ago!"
If he doesn't admit that those years hadn't been the longest three years of his life then, damn it, you could send him to hell right now. When he had been pulled back through the well from Kagome's world, he didn't want to believe it. After everything they had been though, they had managed to stay together. When they had first started out, they're relationship had been purely tolerance. I won't try to kill you if you don't try to kill me. Fortunately, it didn't last and the more time they spent together, the closer the two got. After they got over the whole 'I hate you' thing, when it was just the two of them alone together, somewhere in that short span of time, they both grew to care for each other. They were friends and then… well, a word to come up with from there was kind of hard. But they loved each other, that much was obvious. They still fought, though and more people joined their odd little family(which made life a bit more stressful, he'd admit) and it _was_ odd. Two youkai, three humans, and a hanyou. You couldn't get much more strange than them. But now,

"How much further?"

Well, I guess you could say that it had gotten that much more weird, from an outside point of view anyway. Maybe even to a group member or two. To Kagome though, Gods she was a God sent, even in this world, her new family was totally normal. What was wrong with youkai and humans and hanyous living together. Lots. Anyone else would practically blow a gasket. But everyone knows Kagome…

"Would'ya stop askin! I said 10 minutes, like 2 seconds ago!"

She wouldn't even blink an wasn't out of place or weird to her. She was just 'The All Accepting Kagome' who didn't care what you were before she cared about who you were. Most would have Kagome meet someone just to get a good judge of character. If Kagome didn't like you, oh boy were you ever in trouble.

"Well, you'll have to excuse my impatience, my friend. I am merely tired of waiting to see my loving wife and children."

That was one of the reasons he loved her, hence the whole 'worst three years of his life' thing. So when he finally got her back, he couldn't believe that either. He'd almost cried again. He let himself hold her, feel her in his arms, The warmth of her body against his. The feel of her arms around his waist. her head resting against his shoulder. The way her soft hair tickled his nose and the scent of her shampoo flooded his nose and he had never been happier to smell the artificial scent of flowers and fruit that he didn't know. And then there was her natural scent. It was different than it was back then, not that he minded! They were tiny smelled like salt a lot more. Of course she'd done a lot of crying when she was coming to his world on and off years ago but it was much heavier now. That wouldn't last long. He silently promised himself that. She didn't smell as much of sweat now and of pre-teen hormones. Obviously her body was growing out of those. The must of the forest wasn't there anymore. He'd fix that too. Other than that, she smelled mostly the same. She smelled happy. She smelled like a bright sunny day after a whole shit lot of rainy ones. She smelled like the children giggling and chasing butterflies down by the river. She smelled like the clouds finally rolling away and letting the sun peek through and leave beautiful shadows of trees against the forest floor. She smelled beautiful.

He could tell she was crying. But she had explained to him many times that crying isn't always sad. Crying could mean someone was happy and boy did he know that better now than ever.

"Tch. Stop actin like you're the only one."

Since then, the day Kagome came back to him, for almost the whole year he clung to her side like a child attached to an adult's leg. Kagome went to Kaede's, Inuyasha went to Kaede's. Kagome needed to help Sango with the children, Inuyasha would have to help Sango with the children. Kagome had to go to the bathroom, well, he wouldn't let her go very far from his sight. She understood his overprotectiveness and even accepted it to an extend. She didn't want to see him suddenly disappear either. Eventually, he was able to grow out of it, accept that this wasn't a twisted dream that would be wrenched from him, leaving him to wake with a gasp and have to hold back tears like he sometimes would have to.

"How about now?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MONK! You're acting like Kikyou! AND SHE'S 7!"

Now, it had been 10 years since Kagome came back and life had never been better, not to mention fuller. When Kagome came back Inuyasha had stopped working for a time in order to spend time with her. Miroku still spilt his earnings with the hanyou and Inuyasha earned food and money from doing jobs for villagers, who now fully accepted him for protecting their village so graciously. Eventually, he started going back out with Miroku. He built Kagome a house in which they lived together in. They got married and had children. They also brought children in from time to time. Whether they were just lost in the forest or if their parents had died. Kagome always helped the child find a parent or find him/her a new home (unless she got just a little too attached and ended up keeping one or two… or three).

"There it is!" Inuyasha shook his head in shame as the village came into view just through the trees and Miroku could barely contain himself. The job they had went on had taken longer than they thought and both (obviously) just wanted to get home to their loving families. Miroku almost bubbled over and tried not to sprint down the worn path. Inuyasha followed closely behind him, making sure he didn't run into any trees or do something stupid in his rush to see his family.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard his wife call out to him. He barely had time to register her rushing towards him before he was knocked off balance when she jumped onto his back. There was something wailing in her arms, and pressed firmly against his back.

"HURRY!"

His ears pinned against his head and he knew from experience that he should keep going. Of course it was hanyou and very young. Possibly a baby bear hanyou by its scent. Obviously he would find out soon enough. He could tell by the tone of her voice that whatever kind of baby she was holding was about to get the best treatment in the world.

"Did we get another child while I was at work?"

"YES."


End file.
